hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 3: The Bird Parade/Gallery
Making new friends Chapter 3 (1).png|Camping Chapter 3 (2).png|Gasp, a monster! Chapter 3 (3).png|No, it’s Johanna Chapter 3 (4).png Chapter 3 (5).png Chapter 3 (6).png|I see some interesting creatures… Chapter 3 (7).png|…Actual kids! Chapter 3 (8).png|Mysterious lightning Chapter 3 (9).png|New friends? Chapter 3 (10).png Chapter 3 (11).png|Trevor and friends play pranks Chapter 3 (12).png|Which Hilda doesn’t understand Chapter 3 (13).png Chapter 3 (14).png|Come back! Chapter 3 (15).png|Too late Chapter 3 (16).png Chapter 3 (17).png|Kick the can Chapter 3 (18).png|Too hard Hilda Chapter 3 (19).png Chapter 3 (20).png|Time for a new game Chapter 3 (21).png|Stone some birds! Chapter 3 (22).png The amnesiac raven Chapter 3 (23).png|Bullseye Chapter 3 (24).png Chapter 3 (25).png|The raven can talk Chapter 3 (26).png|Trevor hears it too Chapter 3 (27).png|But is not believed Chapter 3 (28).png|We’re here Chapter 3 (29).png Chapter 3 (30).png|Signing the paperwork Chapter 3 (31).png Chapter 3 (32).png|Interview with the raven Chapter 3 (33).png|The raven can’t remember anything Chapter 3 (34).png|Only something involving a statue Chapter 3 (35).png Chapter 3 (36).png|Johanna eavesdropping Chapter 3 (37).png|Let’s go see the parade Hilda Chapter 3 (38).png|Forgot my wallet Chapter 3 (39).png Chapter 3 (40).png|Caught Chapter 3 (41).png|This is no place for stray animals Chapter 3 (42).png|Left outside Preparations for the parade Chapter 3 (43).png|Now that is a walking sign Chapter 3 (44).png|Let’s fly to find the statue Chapter 3 (45).png|Crash Chapter 3 (46).png|I forgot how to fly! Chapter 3 (47).png|continue on foot Bird parade - costumes.png|People in costumes Bird parade - Sparrow Scout float.png|That’s the great raven Chapter 3 (48).png|What if the raven doesn’t show up? Chapter 3 (49).png|Back luck for Trolberg Chapter 3 (50).png|Greetings fellow scouts Chapter 3 (51).png|Hilda ran off again. Chapter 3 (52).png|You put the raven out? Chapter 3 (53).png|We must find him. Looking for the Raven Chapter 3 (54).png|Cats! Chapter 3 (55).png|How can you find your way around here? Chapter 3 (56).png|Just like rocks, no two doors are alike. Chapter 3 (57).png|We’re lost. We’ll never find the statue now Chapter 3 (58).png|Helga! Chapter 3 (59).png|So you can talk Chapter 3 (60).png Chapter 3 (61).png|Where is the great raven? Chapter 3 (62).png|Maybe we can see him from up here. Chapter 3 (63).png|Those kids were bad mom. Chapter 3 (64).png|This bird can talk, I swear Chapter 3 (65).png|Escaping Chapter 3 (66).png|Alfur vs Trevor Chapter 3 (67).png Chapter 3 (68).png|Captured again Chapter 3 (69).png|I see him! Chapter 3 (70).png|No raven, no parade. The Great Raven arrives Chapter 3 (71).png|Talk! Chapter 3 (72).png|Even Alfur agrees Chapter 3 (73).png|Who said that ? Chapter 3 (74).png Chapter 3 (75).png|Help! Chapter 3 (76).png|You’re the great raven! Chapter 3 (77).png Chapter 3 (78).png|Something’s happening Chapter 3 (79).png Chapter 3 (80).png Chapter 3 (81).png|I remember everything File:Great Raven - on statue.png|The Great Raven recalls his first visit to Trolberg Chapter 3 (82).png|That year, the harvest was great, and people thought the Raven brought luck. File:Great Raven - lightning.png|They love it when I do this Chapter 3 (83).png|The Great Raven has come at last The parade Bird parade.png|The parade can begin Chapter 3 (84).png|David sees a girl riding the great raven Chapter 3 (85).png Chapter 3 (86).png|We’re going to some place special Bird Parade 2.png|Viewing the parade Chapter 3 (87).png Chapter 3 (88).png|I’ll sign the paperwork Chapter 3 (89).png Category:Episode Galleries